Forbidden Love
by alanalovesdemi
Summary: First story, writing it for school and I wanna see if you like it. I haven't decided if its a Alex/Nate story yet. As in Nate from camp rock and Alex from wizards or if Mitchie is gonna come in. So it might end up being a femslash but I haven't figured it out. Its a lot of Drama&hopefully you like it! Rated T for now! I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place or Camp Rock
1. CHAPTER 1

**SO This is the legit first chapter. It is really short because I don't know how I feel about this yet. I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place Or Camp Rock even if I haven't mentioned it really yet. I mean their could be anyone named Nate from a singing camp... pshhh...**

"C'mon lets go Dean we are gonna be late!" Alex yelled from her car while pulling up in front of her new boyfriends house.

She saw his head come out of his bedroom window and watched him give her the two minute hand sign. She didn't want to

be late for her first day of grade 11, but she waited patiently. Exactly two minutes later, Dean ran out of his house to his new

girlfriends car. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled his seatbelt on. They started on the short ten minute ride to

school. She started blasting her favourite song by her favourite band. Alex knew how much Dean hates The Pretty Reckless

but, it was her first day and she had to calm her nerves. "I've got it on my mind to change my ways, But I don't think I can

be anything other than me" she sung as she ignored the dirty looks she was getting from Dean. He hit the music off and she

scowled.

"Why did you do that Dean? You know how much I like them!"

"Its so depressing Russo, I want happy music so I will be happy and excited for our first day back"

"Fine!" and with that Alex put a Nicki Minaj song on and watched him stupidly nod his head to the music.

They finally arrived at school and she pulled into the parking lot. As they got out of the car, Dean went to hold

Alex's hand. Alex quickly pulled away but instantly felt bad. She wanted to hold his hand and be happily in love

with him, but she knew deep inside that there was someone else. His name was Nate. She had met him at her

singing camp this year. She fell in love with him the minute she saw him. When she left camp, she had

promised him and herself to try and get over him but it was so hard. She snapped back into reality as she

heard Dean calling her name from halfway across the lot. She ran over and held his hand as they walked to

their lockers. She looked back for a moment and almost fainted. She watched as a dark, grey Toyota drove by

slowly and she thought she saw the handsome older boys face from summer camp. He hadn't looked over so

she couldn't fully see his face but she was almost positive it was Nate. She didn't know why he would be all the

way in New York when he lives in Calgary. She shook the crazy thought out of her mind and continued walking with

her new boyfriend, hoping she would forget all about what she just saw.

The whole day Alex could barely focus. All she could think about was Nate. At lunch she had considered asking

her bestfriend Harper, if she knew if he might be in town but then decided against it. Harper has been Alex's

bestfriend since they were 8 years old. They were doing plays together in an out of school program and have

been inseperable ever since. She was the only one from school who knew about her relationship with Nate

because she was the only one Alex actually trusted. Alex had a lot of people to hang out with but she didn't

exactly call them friends. She couldn't tell anyone else because Nate was her instructor at camp and it was

forbidden to have a Instructer/camper relationship even if Nate was only 19 and Alex was just 16. "Alex, Alex,

ALEX!" she looked up from her desk as her English teacher called her name for the third time. "Alex what is the

answer?" Mr Vince asked impatiently. "I am sorry I have no idea" she mumbled looking back down feeling

embarrassed. "Well then I can help you figure it out after school in detention" he said and then picked another

kid to answer. She was way to caught up in thought to even care.

**OK SO I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED THIS! I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA GET LIKE SEVEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! PLEASE JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! OR TWEET ME alanalovesdemi AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SHOULD I MAKE MITCHIE COME IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I CHANGED THIS ALL AROUND! I WAS GETTING SICK OF THIS STUPID STORY AND CHANGED IT AROUND TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING. I DECIDED ITS JUST GONNA BE A SHORT STORY FOR PRACTICE AND THEN I AM GONNA MAKE A REALLY LONG ONE THAT IS FUN AND INTERESTING HAHA. I HANDED THE WHOLE SHORT STORY IN TO MY TEACHER AND GOT A 93! WOOOHOO! SO I CHANGED IT AROUND FOR YOU GUYS TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING BUT YEAH OKAY BYE.**

When the bell rang Alex got up and asked Mr Vince if she could go get her phone and tell her parents she had detention. After begging for about a minute and a half, he finally agreed and told her to hurry back. She ran to her locker, seeing Dean on the way. "Hey beautiful, are you driving me home now?" he asked so sweetly that all she could feel was guilt.

"I am so sorry but I got detention so you should probably just walk home"

"I can stay and wait if you want"

"No don't worry I will call you when I get home" and with that she ran to her locker, quickly texted her mom and ran back to the classroom so she wouldn't get in trouble. She walked in and her face dropped. Standing right in front of her was Nate, the boy she couldn't stop thinking about. She stood their unable to move or speak. "Alex, this is Nate, he will be here to watch your detention for his community service hours." Mr Vince said before he picked up his bag and walked out leaving them alone in the classroom. "What-, Um-. I.." she stumbled out before he cut her off and started to explain, "I decided to go to the NYU because it has the best psychology program." Before Alex could respond her phone started ringing and she picked it up slowly saying hello. "Alex get home right now, Justin has been in an accident and we need you to watch your little brother while we go see if she is okay." Before she even hung up she ran out the door without saying a word to Nate. She knew he most-likely wasn't gonna get her in trouble for missing her detention and also it was an emergency.

She walked in her house and yelled to her parents that she was home. Before she could even say hi to her parents they were out the door. She walked up stairs to check on her little brother then ran into her room and slammed the door. She then called Harper to tell her the events that just occurred. As the phone rang and rang she finally heard the familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"Harper, oh my god, you won't believe who I just saw!"

"You saw Nate didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw him in the hallway and he said he moved here to try and get you back. Alex I don't know what to tell you but you really like Nate and Dean just isn't right for you. I think you should break up with him."

"I don't know Harper... Dean really likes me and it probably won't work with Nate even though I really want too."

"You aren't being fair to Dean! He really likes you and you couldn't care less! You don't deserve him or Nate" and then Harper hung up. Alex was so upset that she just lied in her bed and cried. Once she finally calmed down and realized how ridiculous she was being, she decided to text Dean. She texted him, saying hey and before she put her phone down it vibrated, indicating that he had answered. She opened the message and immediately felt guilty, her best friend was right, she knew she didn't deserve Dean. He was so sweet and all he did was care about her and Alex couldn't get Nate out of her head. She tried to get him out of her head but just as she was about to, she got a text...

Back at Nate's tiny apartment, he was replaying the sight of Alex over and over again. He didn't realize how much he loved her until camp was over and by then it was too late. He knew that she had a boyfriend now and that he wouldn't have a chance with her. He decided to text her just to see if she would respond and to his surprise she replied right away saying hello. They had a simple conversation that included them asked each other how life is and basically avoiding the topic that they really should be discussing. Finally Alex broke the small talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you why I was here when I saw you. I heard you have a boyfriend?"

"So, you broke up with me, remember? I don't need you coming here and ruining everything. I am trying to move on."

"I know you don't want too."

"I have to go my parents are home" He was upset about the way the conversation went. He didn't mean to be all flirty and annoying but he couldn't help it. Alex made him go crazy sometimes. He knew she was a special girl and no matter what he knew he had to get his Alex back.

The next few days were kind of a blur for Dean. He barely saw Alex and he didn't know why she was avoiding him. He would call her and text her and she would make up these excuses about watching her brother or that she had detention. Alex was getting detention a lot and Steven knew there was something else going on but he had to figure out what it was. Before math, Dean decided to approach her. He caught her just about to walk in. He grabbed her and pulled her into the janitors closet. "What the hell Dean?!" she yelled at him. He asked her why she was being so distant and that she can tell him anything. Instead of Alex telling the truth she lied. She said things have been stressful and she is just dealing a lot with her family. In all honesty she was dealing a lot with her older brother, who had gotten into a car accident but he had just sprained something so she was in pretty good shape. She was mainly hanging out with Nate in detention everyday but she couldn't tell Dean that. She could tell that Dean knew something was up and he asked her again.

"Steven I am sorry but I have to be honest" Alex said.

"What about Alex?"

"I... Um..." and while Alex thought of how to put the words together, Dean blurted out the three words she was dreading the most. "I love you."


End file.
